Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and its method of use in delivering surgical tissue connectors into an area of the body and removing the surgical tissue connectors from the body area. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a surgical tissue connector apparatus having at least two tissue connectors connected by a length of cord and a delivery and removal tube. At least one of the tissue connectors has a base with a tapered, beveled or chamfered surface projecting from one end of the base. A hook or other type of tissue connector projects from the opposite side of the base. The hook is positioned on the base where a peripheral side surface of the base shields the hook from unintentionally snagging objects. The base peripheral surface is also dimensioned to slide easily through an interior bore of the tube. This enables the base and the projecting hook to be easily delivered through the tube into an area of the body. The chamfered or tapered surface on the base is positioned to engage with the distal end opening of the tube and direct the base into the center of the tube as the surgical tissue connector is retracted into the tube from the body area in removing the apparatus from the abdominal cavity.
Description of the Related Art
In laparoscopic surgery procedures, it is often necessary to pass surgical tissue connectors though a cannula, trocar, endosope or other similar device that is positioned through an incision in the body to deliver the tissue connectors into an area of the body where the connectors are used in a laparoscopic surgery procedure. A disadvantage associated with the current constructions of surgical tissue connectors and the tubular delivery device used to deliver the connectors into the body and then remove the connectors from the body is that often the connectors will snag or catch a portion of the tubular delivery device being used to deliver or retrieve the connectors.